Give in to Me
by litlhulc
Summary: Just a one shot using the song "Give in to Me" by Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedlund. My first FF and although it's probably not that great, I just felt the need to use that song!


Give in to Me

Just a one shot using Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedlunds new song "Give in to Me" on the Country Strong Soundtrack. I do not own any characters or lyrics. They believe to Janet E and the song writers. To hear the actual song and see the video, visit you tube. It Rocks! This is my first Fan Fic and I know it's not that great but I thought this song should definately be used somehow!

(Steph's POV)

It was another crazy day skip tracing. Did I get covered in trash again? Nope..this time, I slipped on ice and fell into snow. Not bad, right? Wrong! I fell into yellow and brown snow! Yup, that's right. So not only did my skip get away, but I was wet and disgusting. I hate running after skips but now I hate running after skips in snow and ice even more. It was then that I called it a lost day. I was cold and I hurt and I was going home to take a shower, go back to bed and start over tomorrow.

If only my life could be that simple. I got my shower, climbed into bed, and then I couldn't sleep. So what did I do? What any girl does. I think. I think about my job, I think about my life, I think about how I'm glad Joe and I decided to call it quits, I think about how my mother says I'm a disappointment, and then I think about the one thing I want but can't seem to have: Ranger.

The more I think about his excuses the lamer they sound to me. I mean seriously! Joe was a cop with enemies. Joe left for short periods of time on undercover work. There is/was always a change that Joe could get shot and killed while in the line of duty. Why does Ranger think he's so different? Joe's enemies are local for goodness sakes! I know Ranger must feel something for me. He gives me a job when I need money, he lends me his cars, he watches out for me. Who does that if they don't really care about someone?

I've had enough of the games. I haven't been laid in 3 months. I know what I want and I am going to get it. Or at least I am going to try. At least then I can't say I didn't try, right? But it's going to be his last chance. I swear it! I'm going to be in my mid thirties soon and I have to figure my life out.

I'm gonna wear you down  
I'm gonna make you see  
I'm gonna get to you  
You're gonna give into me

(Ranger's POV)

It's been 90 days since Steph told me her and Morelli broke it off for good. No one has seen them around together and her trackers never show up at his house. I know what she wants from me and Dios do I want to give it to her. I have tried everything I know of to move on and keep her safe but it gets harder and harder every day. I can't take it anymore. If she agrees to the safety terms of being with me then I'm going to give it a try. Lord knows it won't be easy but hell, being without her isn't easy either. God what that woman does to me. Shoot, even if she doesn't agree to the terms I'm going to give in to her.

I'm gonna start a fire  
You're gonna feel the heat  
I'm gonna burn for you  
You're gonna melt for me

Come on, come on  
Into my arms  
Come on, come on  
Give in to me

(Steph's POV)

I got dressed and hopped into my latest POS. It was almost noon and I knew Ranger would be willing to eat lunch with me if he was free. My stomach has butterflies knowing what I'm about to do and I'm shaking like a leaf. I don't think I'll be able to eat so I think I'll spill the beans before it gets that far so I can run the hell out of there if he turns me down.

You're gonna take my hand  
Whisper the sweetest words  
And if you're ever sad  
I'll make you laugh  
I'll chase the hurt

As I pull into the parking garage, who do I see but Ranger walking out of the elevator. Damn! I guess he has to be somewhere. I park next to his porche and pray he'll be back soon. Then at least I get do some searches while I wait for him to come back to make up for the lost income today.

"Babe"

"Hey Ranger…..You going out?"

"Was just going to go see you."

"Really? Want to eat lunch on seven?"

"Sure Babe. Let me call Ella."

(Rangers POV)

Babe seems a bit nervous. She's biting on her lower lip and fiddling with her hands. She's so cute when she does that. I wonder what's wrong. This is going to blow my plans out of the water now. Guess I'll have to wait until another time to tell her how I feel about her.

(Steph's POV)

We got into the elevator and I could see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye from the corner of my eye. Crap! Crap Crap Crap! Am I really going to do this? UGH! How do I get myself into these things? Oh yeah..my life..grabbing it by the horns..right.

As we walked in the apartment I wanted to just blurt everything out but I didn't want to start something if Ella was coming.

"Babe?"

"Ugh..I'm just hungry I guess"

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Well, ugh…um…maybe not"

"Well, why don't we sit down and talk about it?"

"I …uh…."

Oh thank God Ella just walked in. Saved by the food!

"Hi Ranger, hi Steph! How are you?"

"I'm good Ella! Thanks for lunch, it smells terrific!"

"No problem dear. Just call me if you need anything else"

Crap..Ella's leaving. I guess it's now or never.

"Babe? Want to eat first?"

"Uh..um..I think I just want to tell you real quick why I'm here"

"Ok Babe, shoot"

"Um, well, okay..see..I was doing some thinking…"

"Sounds dangerous, babe"

"Well, you see, I'm going to be in my mid thirties and I really have to start getting my life together a little bit more, you know? And I've been single for 3 months now….So I decided to give you one more chance.."

"One more chance?"

"yeah..um..you see….I know you said you don't do relationships but it's just that it's so lame. I mean a lot of your men have women in their lives and um..Joe could have gotten killed or had an enemy use me as a tool against him..it's just life Ranger and I want to be with you. I love you Ranger, I'm in love with you. If you turn me away, then I need to move on with my life Ranger. You'll always be my best friend and all but…

My heart is set on you  
I don't want no one else  
And if you don't want me  
I guess I'll be all by myself

Come on, come on  
Into my arms  
Come on, come on  
Give into me

"Shut up Babe"

"Shut up?"

"Yeah, shut up and kiss me"

I'll use my eyes to draw you in  
Until I'm under your skin  
I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms  
Come on, come on, come on  
Give into me

Give into me  
Give into me

So I did. He kissed me like I've never been kissed before. Turns out, he was on his way to see me to tell me he wants to give us a try. Huh..who knew? Maybe we really are meant for each other since we seem to be on the same wave length and all…

Of course, lunch didn't get eaten until much later..but hey, having dessert first was much more fun. He gave into me and I returned the favor..many, many times.


End file.
